With the continuous development of display technology, high resolution and narrow border has become a trend of development of display devices, and application of GOA (Gate Driver IC on Array) in display devices is one of the important methods to achieve narrow border and high resolution.
The GOA in the prior art typically includes multiple cascaded shift register units. Such structure results in that a gate driving circuit has a relatively large layout area, which is inimical to border narrowing of display devices.